


A haunted date

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The boys head for a haunted house and have a spooky meeting.





	A haunted date

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sheith Halloween Exchange!

  
  


Of course, Keith being the artist of the two, does the make-up for them both. They had debated on doing a pair costume at first, but had ran into an obstacle called having vastly different opinions on the options. So in the end Shiro had decided to go as a skeleton jock - he had even dug out his old Letterman jacket from his high school days - and Keith as a Venom-inspired witchy being with way too many teeth painted on his face and neck. He looks terrifying enough that Shiro twitches for five times looking at his boyfriend. 

 

Hand in hand, they leave for the haunted house, set up for Halloween in their city for just a few nights. Despite being avid horror fans - Keith much more than Shiro - they hadn’t really gotten a chance to go to one before. Shiro’s always busy with his projects and is gone most of the year, Keith doesn’t particularly want to go alone. At least with Shiro, who frightens more easily, they’ll get some good laughs and scares out of it. 

 

So this time they are both excited, decked out in their finest. The haunted house is unimaginatively named Hell House and is set up in one of the old factory buildings at the edge of their city. 

 

“I still think you could have gone as a sexy kitty,” Keith whispers to Shiro as they pass by the receptionist - dressed as, well, a sexy kitty with blood streaming out of her eyes - and head through the spiderwebbed entrance. 

 

Shiro snorts and gives Keith’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll do that only for you in our bedroom, baby.” Shiro wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

Keith elbows him. “It’s a good thing you’re so pretty.” 

 

Shiro elbows him right back but instead of nudging him away, grabs him and dips him, kisses him loudly on the mouth. “And I know what to do to sweep you off your feet, pretty boy.” 

 

The pink on Keith’s cheeks is truly a sweet sight, even through his terrifying make-up. He shoves Shiro’s face away and slips his hand into Shiro’s again. “You got my lipstick on your lips now.” 

 

Shiro licks them. “Good - !” He screams, completely unprepared to run into a cackling mad witch, who reaches her knobby hands towards him and shouts something about boiling him alive because big guys like him always make for the best meals.

 

Keith howls with laughter and quickly tugs Shiro with him, deeper into the recesses of the haunted house. 

 

“I was just surprised,” Shiro whispers.

 

“Sure you were, love,” Keith whispers back. They turn left at a crossroads that says DEATH to the left and DOOM to the right. Somewhere a booming voice promises to turn the world to ash. Somewhere, someone screams, like in true pain. Ghostly lights flicker on the ceiling and the walls. It truly looks nothing like the old factory but instead a twirling path to pain. 

 

“Charming,” Shiro murmurs as they spot a twitching corpse, being munched on what looks like mechanical crows. Probably mechanical crows. They wouldn’t have real crows in here, right? Eating corpses, right? 

 

“That’s neat,” Keith says, completely at ease in this environment. The teeth painted into his skin, making him look like he has no jaw at all, seem to glimmer in the dim lights. A creaking door. Footsteps following them, close enough that Shiro flinches and turns. Of course, the hallway behind them is empty. 

 

“Neat,” Keith says again. “Come on, scaredy-cat.”

 

“Shush,” Shiro whispers and squeezes Keith’s hand tighter. 

 

They walk. 

They walk. 

 

“Doesn’t this… hallway seem pretty long to you?” Keith has began to chew on his lip. 

 

“This building is pretty big,” Shiro says. His hand has began to sweat. Shouldn’t they have seen other people too? Where are all the haunted house workers? 

 

They walk.

They walk. 

 

The scenery shifts to fog, cold, wet fog that seeps through their clothes and smudges their make-up. Somewhere, far away, bones clack. Somewhere, close by, the wind seems to pick up and whisper Takashi and Keith in turns. 

 

“Okay, that’s - “ Shiro swallows.

 

“Neat,” Keith says, less certain than before. There is an odd golden glimmer to his eye. “Are we trapped? I feel trapped. I don’t like being trapped.” He chews his lip. “Okay, I’ll give them this. I’m spooked.” 

 

Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I’ll protect you, baby.” 

 

Keith glances at him, eyes soft, mouth curved in a smile. “More like I’ll protect you, you wimp.” But Keith kisses him on the cheek anyway. “My hero.” 

Shiro blushes. “Gotta take my boyfriend duties seriously. Don’t tease me.” They walk. 

 

The wind, or whatever it is, whispers their names once more and then, a glowing light, right in front of them, forms a human figure.

 

“Uh,” says Keith. 

 

“Uh,” says Shiro, squeezing his baby tighter against himself. 

 

The light has gleaming eyes made of even brighter light. It squints at them. “Wait,” it says. It has a voice like a gravestone being pushed.

 

Shiro grimaces.

 

“You two… you’re humans.” The gleaming light-eyes, almost too bright to be looked at, squint even further. It looks from Shiro to Keith to Shiro to Keith. “Except you. You’re … not entirely so. No. This is not right.”

 

“Your face isn’t right,” Keith grumbles. He’ll have some words with the haunted house staff later on. If they get out of here. Did they dig up Keith’s personal information? 

 

Shiro snorts, easy sign of him being afraid. He’s the one who laughs in horror movies to cover up being scared. “Okay, this is a pretty neat trick, but we’d - we’d like to continue with the haunted house tour and all,” he says politely. 

 

The light-thing huffs. “Haunted house? This place isn’t haunted. Well. Not by anything but me.” 

 

“You’re not a real ghost,” Keith says, frowning. “You can’t be.” His eyes seem to reflect the light of the being.

 

Shiro doesn’t let him move, squeezes him tight. “Yeah. Because ghosts don’t exist. Usually. Maybe.” He quivers when the light-being, the spirit, looks at him. Its light dims until it’s a faint figure of a human, a strange man to both. 

 

“Wait… so… “ The spirit looks confused. “But your faces…” It frowns. 

 

“I woke up like this,” Keith says, keeping his voice calm. He bites his lip to not scratch at an itchy part on his cheek. This make-up was pretty cheap. It’s going to come off. 

 

The spirit frowns deeper.

 

Shiro clears his throat. “May we pass? We’ll, uh, go on haunting people. Me and my half-human boyfriend.” 

 

“Boyfriend?” The spirit seems to remember something, seems to smile. “That’s nice.” It opens its mouth to speak again but it’s gone, it’s gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the boys on a perfectly normal haunted hallway, once again surrounded by noise and light, like someone had turned the volume way up. 

 

“Well,” says Shiro. “What the fuck?” 

 

Keith’s head drops against his shoulder. His own shake with silent laughter. “Who knew we’d see a genuine spirit in a fake haunted house? I mean, come on.” 

 

Shiro groans. “I’m fine with spirits being a thing of horror movies, but not real. Just… nope.” He presses a kiss to Keith’s hair. “Let’s go for milkshakes after this.”

 

“I’ll go wherever you go, Shiro,” Keith says. “Now then. Let’s finish this round and spook some spookers.” 

 

“Spookers is not even a wor - hey, wait!” 

 

They walk and walk, meet more witches and zombies and ghouls, Shiro runs into spiderwebs and gets trapped and panicked until a wheezing Keith and a particularly helpful zombie kitten help him out of his trap. 

 

They’re laughing, arms thrown over each other’s shoulders when they finish and leave the house. They head out of for milkshakes and French fries like newlyweds or high schoolers in love. 


End file.
